There For You
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Byakuya is trying to get over the loss of his family. As he's drowning his sorrows in alcohol, he meets a persistant bartender. Why does he become so important to Byakuya? 100 Theme Challenge/AU/OOC/ByakuyaXRenji/T for drinking and swearing


"As you can see in this graph here…" the man said, turning to the next slide in his presentation. Byakuya really didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go home and curl up in a little ball with his memories. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the table. Someone came over and nudged his shoulder to get him to wake up.

"Mr. Kuchiki, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Byakuya responded, brushing the guy's hand off his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You have been working a little too hard lately," the man presenting suggested. Byakuya was glad he didn't have to make up a better reason to leave.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Someone tell Hinamori to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day," he instructed, taking his coat and exiting the conference room. He left the huge office building and started walking down the familiar streets of New York to his home. On the way, he noticed a small bar off the side of the road. It was the first time he noticed a bar there. "Good. I could use a drink." He crossed the street and walked into the bar, freakishly loud music pouring out of the door the second it opened. Byakuya stealthily avoided all the other drunkards and took a seat at a bar stool.

"Hey there. What can I get you?" Byakuya looked up to be met with a rd-eyed man with matching dark red hair tied back into a spiky ponytail, making him look like a pineapple with tattoos.

"A shaken dirty martini would be great," Byakuya responded. The man nodded, quickly putting the drink together and placing it in front of Byakuya. Byakuya picked it up and gulped the whole thing down in one go, earning a slightly amazed gaze from the bartender. "Could I get another?"

"Sure." The bartender made him another then went to attend another person. 'God, what am I doing here?' Byakuya could already feel the alcohol starting to get to him. He covered his face with his hand, attempting to hide the tears that started falling. "Hey, are you okay?" Byakuya peeked between his fingers at the bartender, quickly wiping the tears away and saying he was fine.

"Y'know, if it'll help I wouldn't mind you talking to me," the bartender said. Byakuya just looked at him like he was stupid.

"I wouldn't feel right placing my burdens on a stranger. Besides, who the hell are you?" Byakuya asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Name's Renji Abarai. And it wouldn't really be a bother. I have a ton of chick friends who come crying to me with their problems. You kinda get used to it," Renji said. Byakuya glanced over the man I front of him, evaluating if it would be alright to open his heart out to him. "Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya held out his hand, Renji gladly accepting and shaking it.

"Hey, Rangiku! I'm going on break!" he called to his co-worker. "So, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"Paradise? Do you not realize where we are? New York is probably the farthest thing from paradise," Byakuya said.

"Well this is paradise to me, believe it or not. I like things how they are."

"That's because you only see the top layer. The one with all the glitter and shine. You can't see what New York actually is. A living hell," Byakuya remarked.

Renji was taken aback. "God! What happened to make you think so darkly like that?"

"My….My wife and sister….they died…." Byakuya said, looking away from Renji's gaze.

"Oh god… H-How?" he stuttered out, almost instantly regretting asking.

"A car accident a few months ago. My wife, Hisana, died instantly. Rukia, my sister was in a coma for three days… but she didn't make it…" Tears fell from Byakuya's eyes at the thought of his lost family. "Rukia was just about to turn seventeen…"

Renji was shocked. He couldn't find any kind of words to say. Not even "I'm sorry". He just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn… And I thought I had it bad once…"

"Oh? How so?" Byakuya asked, now intrigued.

"I was abandoned as a kid. Grew up on the streets. I used to think New York was how you described it to be. Eventually, I got picked up by an orphanage and was actually quickly adopted. My foster parents taught me that New York could actually be paradise, if you know how to look at it," Renji explained.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Oh god… and here I am feeling sorry for myself… I'm so sorry Renji…"

"Nah, don't be. I'm over it now. My parents were dicks for leaving me. I never cared about them. Doesn't really matter anymore. Just gotta move on with life, ya know?"

"Yeah well… I know I should move on… But I just can't… To me it would be like I was abandoning them… My parents died when I was nineteen, leaving Rukia and I to fend for ourselves… She was all I had… I had to protect her and I couldn't…. And Hisana was the only one who ever cared about me for who I was rather than what I had… They were my whole world… Everything I have ever done has been to keep them happy and safe… But I couldn't do anything…" Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. He hated the fact that he was in public but the tears and memories just wouldn't stop. Renji patted Byakuya's back trying to get him to calm down, not knowing what to say to him.

It eventually got very late and Byakuya finally stopped crying. "Hey Byakuya, we have to close up." Byakuya sat up, looking like death, and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for all that. I get like that with alcohol," he said, slowing getting up off the stool.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind. Um, Byakuya? Would you mind waiting outside? It'll only take a minute to clean up," Renji asked. Byakuya looked at the man in front of him. This pineapple-like man was actually willing to sit with him for a half hour and let him cry. No one has let him do that.

"Yeah, sure." Byakuya stepped outside and waited. A few minutes passed and Renji and a girl walked out of the bar. "That was longer than a minute."

"Yeah, sorry," Renji replied, chuckling.

"So, um, Renji. Thank you for letting me get that off my chest. And thank you for telling me about yourself, too. If you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to talk to you some more. Maybe hang out. Here," Byakuya said, pulling out a card and handing it to Renji.

"Sure, no problem. It was nice talking to you, too. You're a pretty cool guy, Byakuya Kuchiki." Renji took the card and slid it into his jacket pocket, smiling at Byakuya.

"You're cool, too, Renji Abarai. Well, I hope to see you again soon. Good night," He said turning away and starting to walk off. Renji turned the other direction and ran to catch up with his friend.

"Who were you talking to that was so important, Renji? All those guys kept trying to hit on me!" Rangiku complained.

"You can take care of yourself. And I was just talking to a guy. He looked really messed up so I just sat with him and let him vent," Renji explained.

"You're too nice for your own good, Renji. Did you at least get his name?"

"Of course. It's Byakuya Kuchiki." Mina stopped; her eyes wide in shock.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? The CEO of Seireitei Incorporated? The biggest music company out there? The most powerful man in the state? THAT Byakuya Kuchiki?" she exclaimed. Renji quickly pulled out the card and read it. His mouth and eyes widened as he almost dropped the card. "Renji?" Rangiku waved her hand in front of Renji, getting no response. "Great. Now I have to drag your sorry ass home." She grabbed Renji's sleeve and walked him home.

%&%&%&%&%

Renji woke up the next morning, looking over at his phone and seeing he was late for his other job. "Aw, crap! Rangiku! Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm late!" he called. Mina walked into the room to find Renji struggling to find a clean shirt.

"You're not late, sleeping beauty. I called you in sick." Renji stopped rummaging through his clothes and turned to Rangiku.

"You did WHAT? Rangiku, I need that job! My boss is a total dick about calling in sick!" Renji shouted.

"Maybe when a boy asks. But girls have ways with words. Besides, you don't need to go to work today, anyway."

"And why not? I mean besides the fact that I need money to pay the bills," Renji said, the sarcasm obviously laced into his words.

"Because YOU'RE going to call Byakuya and talk to him again. AND you're going to go on a date." Renji looked at her like she was insane.

"No way. No way in HELL. There's no way I can do that, and you know it."

"Just trust me on this, Renji! He's perfect! He's hot, has money, he's hot. All you need to do is get him to like you! You like him, too, don't you?" she asked, Renji blushing as his answer.

"You're right. He's drop dead gorgeous. UGH. Rangiku, when do you think I should call him?"

"Soon. You don't want him to forget about you, do you?"

"No… You're right. I'll call him later. He's probably working right now."

&%&%%&%&%&

"Hinamori," Byakuya addressed his secretary, startling her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, putting some paper into a folder.

"I need your advice on a certain matter."

Hinamori quickly put the folder aside and gave her full attention to her boss. "Anything, sir! I'm here to help." Byakuya quickly explained about his and Renji's meeting at the bar last night in surprising detail. Right down to the fact that he cried.

"I'd really like to talk to him again… But I'm not sure he'll call…"

"Oh, Mr. Kuchiki, if he's anything like you described him then I'm sure he'll call. You did him your card, after all," Hinamori reassured.

"Ugh, I should've given him my personal phone number. If he does call, would you give it to him and tell him to call that number? I wouldn't want to use this line for personal matters," Byakuya asked.

"Of course, sir. Just so you know, sir, Hisana-san would want you to be happy instead of not moving on with your own life. Keep that in mind, sir." Byakuya nodded his thanks and walked off to his meeting.

&%&%&%&%

Renji bit his bottom lip as he stared at his phone, seriously debating about calling Byakuya. "Rangiku, are you really sure about this?"

"Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong about something like this?" Rangiku said, slapping Renji's arm playfully.

"Shuuhei. And Ichigo. And that other guy," Renji listed.

"…Well this one's different, I promise! They just weren't for you! C'mon, just dial the freaking number or I'll do it for you!" warned Rangiku.

"Fine, your highness. Here goes nothing" he caved as he dialed the number.

"Hello, Seireitei Inc. This is Momo Hinamori, how may I help you?" Momo answered.

"Hello, um, I'm Renji Abarai. Mr. Kuchiki gave me his card and told me to call him. Is he available?" Renji asked, Rangiku face-palming.

"One moment please," Momo responded. She covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned to her co-assistant, Nanao. "Is he still in the meeting?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, but he should be done in about ten minutes. Is it that Abarai boy you and Mr. Kuchiki were talking about? Just give him the number," Nanao said, Momo nodding in response.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now. He told me to give you his personal number, though.," Momo told Renji.

"Crap. Rangiku what do I do?" Renji whispered to Rangiku, covering his mouth piece.

"Give her your number instead and wait for him to call, trust me," Rangiku whispered back. Renji nodded and uncovered the mouth piece.

"Hello? Could I give you my number and have him call me when he's free instead?"

"Sure thing," Momo responded gladly, jotting down Renji's number. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you. Have a good day," he quickly hung up the phone and chucked it onto his bed. "Oh my god that was too difficult!" he exclaimed.

"No it wasn't, you big sissy. You were just nervous," Rangiku said, pulling on his long, spiky hair.

"Rangiku, what if he actually calls? I don't think I'll be able to talk clearly to him…" Renji said.

"Oh, Renji don't say that! Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Of course you did. The proper way to make guys feel the need to brutally break up with you," remarked Renji.

Rangiku faked being shot in return to Renji's words. "Oh, Renji that hurt! But don't worry, this one won't get away!"

"I hope you're right this time…"

&%&%&%&

Byakuya walked out of the meeting room, shaking hands with the last of his visitors and then quickly stepping over to Momo. "Any messages?"

"Yes, sir. There was one from the contractor in Chicago. The payments for the branch oversea finally came in," she informed.

Byakuya looked really disappointed. "Oh, well that's good. Anything else?"

"Yes, a Mr. Renji Abarai called and left you his number," she said, smiling and handing him the sticky note with Renji's number on it.

"Thank you, Hinamori. I owe you one," he said, walking back to his office. Renji took a seat at his desk, pulled out his personal cell phone, and dialed Renji's number.

"Can I go curl up in a little ball now?" Renji asked, flicking Rangiku's forehead.

"No! You have to wait until he calls!" Rangiku instructed, throwing Renji's phone back at him.

"He's not going to, Rangiku! You're just insane!" Just as Rangiku was about to throw another comeback at Renji, Renji's phone went off. With Byakuya's number. Renji answered the phone, Rangiku smirking in obvious victory. "H-Hello?"

"R-Renji? Hey," Byakuya stuttered.

"Byakuya? Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I'm almost done with work here and I wanted to know if… maybe… you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Renji looked to Rangiku, silently asking if he should, Mina nodding her head in response. "Sure."

"Where would you like to go?"

Again, Renji looked to Rangiku for guidance. She made a motion with her arms and whispered "Here! Here!" "Y-You could come over here and I can cook something," Renji suggested.

"Really? You cook? That's impressive."

"Yeah, I guess. It's more of a hobby, really," Renji said modestly.

"Well, it's really fascinating. Text me your address and I'll be there around eight?"

"Y-Yeah that's fine. Bye," Renji said as he closed his phone and texted the address. "Rangiku you gotta help me make something!"

"Nope. This one's all you, dude. I'm going to Burger King," Rangiku said, skipping off to the door.

"Don't blame me when you get fat!" Renji called out after her. "God, can't get good help these days. Better get started."

&%&%&%&%%&

Surprisingly, Renji didn't live that far from Byakuya's house. It took about 15 minutes to drive to his house. He walked up to the front door, took a deep, nervous breath and knocked on the door. "Hey, c'mon in," Renji said, letting Byakuya in. Byakuya stepped in, curiously looking around the small house.

"You have a nice home," Byakuya complimented.

"Thanks. Rangiku and I try," Renji said, leading Byakuya to the kitchen and dining area.

"Rangiku?"

"My best friend. More like a sister than anything, though. We both live here," Renji said.

"Oh. Well what's for dinner?"

"Chicken parmesan with penne pasta and garlic bread. I hope you're hungry," Renji said, Byakuya nodding. "Good. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get everything ready?"

"No, I'll help," Byakuya offered.

"Nah, it's okay. You're the guest after all. It's no big deal," Renji argued.

"No, I like feeling useful. Please?" Renji caved, settling for getting the drinks and setting the table while Byakuya set out the food.

"You don't mind iced tea, do you?"

"No, I actually love it," Byakuya said with a small smile, making Renji blush. He brought over the cups and set one down next to Byakuya's plate; setting his own down and taking a seat. "This all looks amazing. You actually made it?"

"Yeah. Don't laugh, but I took culinary arts all through high school and parts of college," Renji said, still blushing.

"Why would I laugh? That's really intriguing. Not many people take actual cooking seriously, considering we can just pop a whole meal into the microwave" Byakuya said, taking a piece of garlic bread.

"Well, I figured I would learn to cook since I wasn't raised with that kind of stuff. I actually had to live off of microwave food for a while. It was terrible! After that, Rangiku and I agreed we'd never ever eat that even if it was someone's dying wish!"

Byakuya genuinely laughed at that; probably the first real laugh in months. "You're really funny, Renji… I guess I should say something about myself."

"Thanks. If you want to, sure. But you don't have to," Renji said, sipping his iced tea.

"But it's only fair. And I like talking to you. Well… you probably already saw on my card but, I'm a CEO. It's my parent's company, really. I took over when they died. It was really hard at first, since I was still trying to get into college; but I somehow managed. And I graduated at the top of my class. I worked really hard to make sure Rukia got into a good high school. She actually just graduated… Hisana was taking her out to a celebratory dinner… I was supposed to meet up with them but…" Byakuya couldn't say anymore. He dropped his fork and buried his face in his hands as the tears fell. Renji stood up and went next to Byakuya, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you talk… Are you done eating? Let me clean up…" Renji said, taking Byakuya's plate.

"No, I'll help," Byakuya said, quickly taking the plate and walking over to the sink. This time, Renji didn't argue. He figured it would help calm him down. Byakuya started scrubbing the pile of dishes when Renji came over and pushed them away. "Renji what are you doing? Put the leftovers in-…" Byakuya's words were lost with Renji's kiss. It took Byakuya a second to realize what was happening before he pushed Renji away with his soapy hands.

Renji stared back, realizing what he just did. "Oh god… Byakuya I'm sorry… I-…"

"I-…I have to go… Thanks for dinner…" Byakuya quickly rushed pass Renji but was quickly stopped by Renji grabbing his wrist.

"Byakuya, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please don't go!" he pleaded. Byakuya didn't turn to see Renji's eyes. He just quickly snapped his arm away and ran out the door past Rangiku.

"Woah! What the hell did you do?" Rangiku exclaimed, walking in.

"I…I kissed him..."

Rangiku dropped her Burger King bag in shock. "You WHAT?"

"I kissed him! My lips made contact with his!" Renji snapped. "I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late! Now that little bond I started building with him just crashed and burned into the freaking ground! Everything's ruined!" Renji fell to his knees as tears fell. Rangiku walked over to him and pulled him into her arms, only to be pushed away. "Rangiku, please. Just leave me alone…" Renji stood up and walked to his room, closing and locking the door. His cries of hurt could be heard through the wall.

&%&%&%%&%&

"Master Kuchiki is everything alright?" the butler asked as Byakuya stormed into the house.

"Could you call the office and tell them I'm sick? And no one is to disturb me. Thank you," Byakuya quickly said, rushing up to his room and locking himself inside. He threw himself on the bed, scaring his cat Yoruichi, and curled up under the covers. 'He… he didn't mean it…? Then why did he do it…?'

&%&%&%%&%&%

Rangiku opened the door and practically dragged Ichigo in the house. "Thank god you finally showed up! It's been three days and he's STILL moping!"

"I just came over to get my game back, but okay. What happened, now?" Ichigo asked, Rangiku quickly explaining Renji's depression.

"Yesterday he called and left a bunch of voicemails but that was it. You know hard it was to cover his ass at work?" Rangiku complained.

"I got this." Ichigo walked over to Renji's door and kicked it; hard. "Renji! Quit you're damn moping and get out here!"

"Ichigo, go to hell and leave me alone!" Renji called, making Ichigo pissed. Ichigo kicked Renji's door open, scaring the crap out of Rangiku, and stormed in. "What the hell?" Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and chucked it at Renji's head, hitting him square in the face. "OW!"

"Call him! Now! You're gonna complain about ruining everything but you're not even gonna get your lazy ass up and try to fix it! You're pathetic!" Ichigo lectured.

"I am not! He wouldn't answer any of my calls!"

"That's no excuse! You should've gone up to him, then! You should've tried harder to talk to him! He'll answer if it's my phone, so call him! Or I'll kill you!" Ichigo said, taking the phone and handing it to Rangiku. Rangiku quickly dialed the number and threw the phone back at Renji.

"Guys!" Click.

"Hello? Who is this?" The sound of Byakuya's voice made Renji's heart stop. He couldn't move. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Ichigo slapped Renji across the face to wake him up.

"OW! Oh! Uhm… Byakuya? It's me, Renji…" Byakuya was silent. There was a rustling noise that indicated that maybe he was about to hang up the phone. "Byakuya wait! Please, I just want to talk to you! I just want a chance to explain myself, please!" Renji begged.

"….Explain yourself?" Byakuya mumbled.

"Yes, explain myself. About what happened the other day? Look, I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what came over me honest. I didn't mean to scare you away like that…" Renji could hear sniffles. "Byakuya?"

"Stop…please…" Byakuya cried out. "Please, Renji you're just making it worse…" Renji's eyes widened in shock. "I know we just met, Renji… but I really like you… and hearing you say that that kiss meant nothing… and that you didn't mean it… You don't know how much that hurt!"

Renji was surprised. 'He liked it…? He likes me…?' "…Byakuya… I didn't know… I'm sorry… I really like you, too… but… you looked so scared when I kissed you… I thought you didn't like me that way… I thought I messed everything up… I'm so sorry, Byakuya…" Tears started falling from Renji's eyes and Byakuya could hear Renji's small cries of sorrow.

"Renji…"

"Byakuya… please trust me when I say I would never intentionally hurt you… Please…" Renji begged.

"I do, Renji. I honestly do, now. I'm sorry for running like that…" Byakuya apologized.

"It's okay… I'm sorry, too…"

"It's alright… Uhm… Renji? Do you… want to come over and talk some more? A phone is kind of making this moment a fail," Byakuya offered. Renji laughed and told him he'd love to. Saying goodbye for now and receiving Byakuya's address, Renji hung up the phone with a gentle smile.

"That went better than I thought… Thanks, guys."

"Great, you get your guy, blah blah blah. Can I have my game now?" Rangiku smacked Ichigo upside the head for that. Renji tossed Ichigo his game and rushed out to his car.

&%&%%&%&%&

After finding Byakuya's house, he was let in through a series of security gates. Apparently he was expected. He walked into the main house and was directed to Byakuya's bedroom. Knocking on the door, he called Byakuya's name. "Come in." Renji walked in to find Byakuya curled up under the covers of a large king size bed. Suddenly a cat jumped up into Renji's arms and licked his face. "Heh, sorry. Her name's Yoruichi. She was Hisana's."

"We used to have a little cat. Her name was Yachiru." Renji set Yoruichi on the ground and walked over to Byakuya's be, crawling in next to him. "Are you sick?"

"Of crying. I'm just tired. Hisana always said I wasn't a very good listener," Byakuya mumbled, his back to Renji. Renji scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Byakuya's midsection.

"That doesn't seem true to me," Renji said.

"Well I didn't listen when I ran away. I'm still very sorry for that…" Renji smiled and scooted just a bit closer so that their feet were touching.

"It's okay, Byakuya. I understand…. Byakuya? I know you might not want to talk about it but… what were Hisana and Rukia like?" Byakuya was silent but Renji waited patiently. He knew Byakuya wouldn't just ignore the question.

Byakuya chuckled and turned over to face Renji. "I'm sorry; Renji but I can't tell you right now. I will one day, though. When I'm ready to let them go completely. I'll always miss them, but I need to move on. And I want to start my new life without them with you," Byakuya confessed.

Renji grinned and blushed. "And what exactly would you like to know?"

Byakuya pecked Renji's lips in a quick kiss. "Everything."

"Well…" Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead. "I was born and raised on the streets of hell." Kissed his cheek. "I learned how to cook and fend for myself." He tipped Byakuya's chin up a bit and looked deep into his dark eyes. "I like this really cute guy called Byakuya." Byakuya's hart fluttered at Renji's words. Renji closed the space between them, touching his lips to Byakuya's in a gentle kiss. Byakuya gladly kissed back, Renji entwining his free hand with Byakuya's. They eventually separated, Byakuya scooting even closer to hide his face in Renji's chest. Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and buried his own face in Byakuya's long, jet black hair. "Please don't push me away anymore, Byakuya… I want to be here for you…"

"I want you to be here, too… Please stay with me, Renji…" Renji nodded and held Byakuya tighter. They soon fell asleep, happy and content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry about the crappiness and OOC-ness. It kind just wrote itself that way ^^; For 100 Theme Challenge: City. Co-Written with Midnight Reihima. Characters (c) to Tite Kubo. R&amp;R Fav no flames. All that chiz. Just don't read and run away. That makes me sad T_T<strong>


End file.
